


Just a Touch Couldn't Hurt

by bright_white_glowing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_white_glowing/pseuds/bright_white_glowing
Summary: Mika jacks off. That's it. He's a horny boy.





	Just a Touch Couldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have an excuse for this one lol. Feel free to message if you see any typos. Enjoy~

Mika woke up to the sun filtering through his shades. Waking up like this was more peaceful than he was accustomed to, so he took his time rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching all his limbs out before settling back into his pillow. He peeked at his alarm clock. Still ten minutes before it was set to go off.

Mika briefly considered going back to sleep before trashing the idea. He was awake anyways, and ten minutes could barely be considered a nap. He'd all but decided to get up and see what Oshi-san was doing when his dick twitched in his pants, and Mika suddenly had a whole new plan for the morning.

Would there ever be a time when Mika didn't have this kind of libido? It sure seemed like a lot. Like every ten minutes a lot. He knew it was a side effect of puberty stringing him out on sex hormones, but man, he couldn't imagine anyone else at school being this horny all the time. Mika probably was just some freaky hormone monster who couldn't keep his hands out of his pants.

It wasn't befitting of him, being Oshi-san's doll and all. Just another reason he was unworthy to be one of Oshi-san's treasured playthings. Shu probably never did this kind of dirty thing, Mika mused thoughtfully.

He could hear Shu messing around in the kitchen, no doubt preparing a french style breakfast to start off their day. Mika licked his lips, stuffing a hand down his boxer shorts. Well, a touch couldn't hurt. He grabbed his dick and rolled onto his side, away from the door.

The first few pumps verified very quickly that indeed, yes, this was a good idea. His head slid off his pillow as he got into a better position. A quick adjustment later, and he was going to town.

"Haaah.....haah," His mouth smeared against the bedsheet. Oh, that felt good.

His eyes unfocused as he pumped hard and fast. He couldn't afford to take too long, but he could tell that it wasn't going to take that long anyways. He was good at doing it fast.

Chest hitching irregularly, Mika was already getting lost to the feeling. Rubbing up and down his shaft and already hard as hell, every slide amped the pleasure up further till he could feel it spreading to every inch of his body.

 _This is the good stuff,_ he thought blissfully, head lolling while the rest of his body tensed up like a tightly coiled spring. _Ah, yeah_ , he though belatedly, letting out an unsteady breath. _Gotta be quiet_.

He grabbed the pillow from above him and crushed it into his chest, stuffing his nose in to muffle his short, punctuated gasps. Rational thought seemed like some kind of faraway dream as he sped up his jerking, curling into himself. He panted openmouthed into the pillow. His head was clouding with joy. Almost, ah, almost there-

Mika clapped his hand over the head of his dick just in time, spurting sticky seed all over his palm.

He jolted as he came, toes flexing as shocks of pleasure rolled through his body. Shakes wracked his limbs, and his eyes squeezed shut, hips snapping up again and again until he could feel the last of the orgasm leave his body.

He collapsed onto his back, panting and spent. He threw his pillow blindly back up to the head of his bed.

"Ngahh," Mika hooked a thumb over his waistband and pulled out his spoiled hand. His palm was covered in cum.

Mika looked back at the door instinctively, quickly placing it down again out of sight, curled loosely so he wouldn't get it on anything. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it surreptitiously. He'd have to wash his hands before breakfast.

He threw on his uniform and clicked off his alarm, stepping out his bedroom door to start another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much my whole experience with this fandom is coming to ao3, going "seriously? no one's written that yet?" and then resigning myself to churning out shit quality fic to fill the void in my own heart. oh well. At least theres a masturbation fic in the mika tag now


End file.
